Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a device for performing artefact correction, and in particular a method and device for the detection and correction of artefacts in still or video images.
Description of the Related Art
Compression standards used to compress still images or video generally introduce artefacts. For example, compression standards include JPEG compression for images and MPEG compression for video, and compression artefacts include blocking, ringing, blurring, banding, and mosquito noise, among others. As compression standards advance, the list of artefacts has been increasing.
In order to improve the image quality, artefact correction filters can be applied to the decompressed images in order to remove specific artefacts. However, a difficulty is that at least some of these artefact correction filters may reduce the image quality if the corresponding artefact is in fact not present in the image. While it has been proposed to implement detection algorithms associated with each artefact prior to performing the corresponding artefact correction, such detection algorithms tend to be complex, and demanding in processing resources and chip area. Furthermore, the artefact correction filters are targeting ever more subtle artefacts, meaning that their complexity is increasing faster than the visual benefit that they provide.